User blog:Zinnia3/Zinnia3's round three assignment
Welcome to my round 3 submission, Ignorance! This scene is from the perspective of India, after she and Bella sing "Does He Love You." P.O.V. India in Ignorance "It's the best thing that could happen, Bella. When are you gonna open your eyes and see that? Stop kidding yourself, damn it." India spun around and clicked to the exit. That cream puff of a girl is really starting to get on my nerves. So stubborn and self-centered. Does Miles love me? Does he love her? Honestly I don't think he loves anyone right now. I mean, look at what he's doing! I just know I have the power to change that. No one says no to Queen India. All it takes is one look at that lame couple to know that they're going down the drain. She better believe I know what I'm talking about. India opened her locker and began to shuffle through her extensive CD collection that she kept there, just for moments like this. I have single-handedly broken the hearts of several aristocratic young gentlemen who fell at my feet for a chance to polish my shoes. Boyfriend stealing is second nature to me, and I know how to tell when a man starts to turn. India slammed her locker shut and walked haughtily towards the gym. Besides, I only want what's best for everyone. Looking at poor Hallie, she's obviously still in love with that little whiner. Why, I don't know, but this is the least I can do for her. Never let it be said that India Wilson only thinks about herself. Well, I do, but I'm not above helping out my underlings while I'm at it. What's power if you don't use it? India walked into the gym. The cheerios were sitting around, stretching their splits and chatting after practice. "Listen up, girls!" yelled India. "We're going to do a number, and it better be flawless or I'll see to it that you all get cut. Positions!" India slid her CD into the boombox, and took her place in front of the cheerios. "Hey, hey, you, you," ''Began the cheerios, cartwheeling away from India. ''"I don't like your girlfriend," ''sang India, waving her finger. ''"No way, no way!" "I think you need a new one!" "Hey, hey, you you!" "I could be your girlfriend!" ''Three cheerios lifted India over their heads, and she blew a kiss towards the bleachers. ''"Hey, hey, you you!" "I know that you like me!" "No way, no way!" "You know it's not a secret!" "Hey, hey, you, you!" "I want to be your girlfriend!" ''India stood still while the cheerios danced around her. ''"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me," ''sang India, twirling her hair. ''"And even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again." "Again, again, again." Some cheerios formed a human pyramid, and India began to walk up them like stairs. "She's like, so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now... and that's what everybody's talking 'bout!" "Hey, hey, you, you!" '' ''"I don't like your girlfriend!" "No way, no way!" "I think you need a new one!" "Hey, hey, you you!" "I could be your girlfriend!" '' ''"Hey, hey, you you!" "I know that you like me!" "No way, no way!" "You know it's not a secret!" "Hey, hey, you, you!" "I want to be your girlfriend!"' The cheerios all stood still, facing away from the bleachers. India walked through them, pushing them over one by one. "In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better, there's no other. So when's it gonna sink it? She's so stupid, what the hell where you thinking?" ''The cheerios all stood up and began complicated tumbling passes. India danced around them, tossing her hair in time to the music. ''"Hey, hey, you, you!" '' ''"I don't like your girlfriend!" "No way, no way!" "I think you need a new one!" "Hey, hey, you you!" "I could be your girlfriend!" '' ''"Hey, hey, you you!" "I know that you like me!" "No way, no way!" "You know it's not a secret!" "Hey, hey, you, you!" "I want to be your girlfriend!"' ''"Hey, hey!" ''The cheerios foze in their positions, scattered on the floor around India. She stood still for a moment, relishing her power, then retrieved her CD and headed for the door. The other cheerios watched her go, not daring to speak incase she turned her boyfriend-stealing wrath on them. As India left the gym, she smiled to herself. Bella James, prepare to be banished. The Queen always gets her way. Category:Blog posts